


Touhou - Breathless Tales

by Kappaquarium



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breath-hold, Breathplay, F/F, Masturbation, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappaquarium/pseuds/Kappaquarium
Summary: Compilations of stories involving Touhou characters in various situations involving them getting breathless over things, some less pleasant than others. Join them as they explore the realms of being out of breath. The characters would mostly be OOC and does not follow any of the main games.The stories all contain stuff that pander to the aquaphilia and asphyxia fetishes and some stories may be lewder in nature than others. If this turns you off, then walk away and be on your way. You have been warned. No, seriously, people may find this stuff unappealing, so if you don't like it, don't read it.





	Touhou - Breathless Tales

**Author's Note:**

> The stories here are fan made and will contain fan-made stuff. The characters that appear would mostly be out of character and will have no relations to the main games whatsoever. It's a fanfiction after all.

Night had just fallen and Reimu, along with Sukuna but mostly Reimu, were tired and were ready to rest for the night. Reimu wanted to have a long bath after a tiring day of incident resolving, mostly caused by fairies and lesser youkai trying to prove their best towards her, only to get beaten pretty badly, not to mention the tea time at the mansion which also ended up in an incident because Flandre got loose and Marisa was nowhere to play with her, so she had to help the residents subdue her. In the end, she had to stay for at least 3 hours keeping watch of her and "playing" with her, which she was surprised to see that she even knew those stuffs, before she would fall asleep and she would be allowed to return home. Such was the life of the shrine maiden who was supposed to be a feared figure among youkai but instead become a sort of mother/sister figure to them with her shrine literally becoming a hotspot for parties, tea, or just hangout in general. The truth is, while she wished that the youkai would be more fearful of her, she actually liked being adored or liked in general among the non-humans, even if she became a common victim of pranks from them, though sometimes she just wishes she could escape from all that and live a quiet life even for just a few days to relax herself of all the chaos that became part of her daily life. Sukuna, on the other hand, has just gotten back from travelling around Gensokyo in her tiny form, exploring the sights and all that.

Anyway, enough about that. Reimu just wanted to take a nice, long bath to relax and relieve herself from the stress she has experienced that day. She might even just sleep right after dinner. She's just that tired. After preparing her bathtub, Sukuna walked in and saw that she was about to get into the bathtub to soak herself in the bath. Usually Reimu would not allow her to take a bath together due to privacy issues, even if they technically could take a bath separately since Sukuna is just inches tall and she can use the sink or something, but today Reimu actually allowed her to take a bath with her in the bathtub, which would be like a deep pool for Sukuna, but she was too happy and excited to pass the chance up and so she joined her without a second thought. Reimu actually just needed someone to wake her up in case she fell asleep in the bathtub, which is actually quite a common thing that happens to Reimu due to the stuff she does everyday, and so she just wanted Sukuna to do just that in case that ever happens, but Sukuna thought that she might've somehow gotten relationship points with her without knowing and that their relationship has blossomed, so really, it's just a matter of miscommunication here.

"Haaah... Today is so tiring..." Reimu said with a sigh as she slowly lowered herself into the bathtub. "Ow... so I have back pains now? I can't be that old yet, I'm not even 20..." Sukuna laughed at her laments, finding it funny that the elegant and powerful exterminator shrine maiden has reduced to a cackling old woman who complains of back pains. "What's so funny huh, you little rat?" Reimu asked in response to her laughs, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Reimu, but I didn't think you'd grow so old quickly." Sukuna said, laughing for a while before she was splashed with water by Reimu.

"Hey, I just had a lot of things to do today, alright? I'm not turning into an old hag just yet." she said, continuing to splash Sukuna's bowl with water until it sank from being filled with water.

\----------

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a certain sukima sneezed at around the same time Reimu said that. "Someone must've thought about me when they said that forbidden word again... and I think I know who..."

\----------

Now back to Reimu... "Really, if I wasn't this tired I would've pulled you under and tortured you until you submit yourself to me." Reimu added, saying that with a stern look.

"Sure you do, Reimu~" Sukuna mused as she climbed onto Reimu's body before patting her on the side of her head. As much as she's annoyed right now, Reimu actually enjoyed her company and even though her threat was taken as a joke to her(which did make her feel insulted), she couldn't really blame her since she has been lax around youkai for a few years now and really, it's her own fault anyway that the youkai has gotten comfortable around her and thus, not fearing her at all. Thinking about her status quo with the youkai around her, Reimu released a long sigh and bent her knees so that her chest would sink under the water and only her head would be above it. Taking out Sukuna's bowl and emptying the water from it, Reimu grabbed Sukuna and placed her back on her bowl, staying afloat this time.

"Now don't you disturb me, Sukuna. I'm going to submerge myself into the bath as I rethink my life decisions." Reimu said half-jokingly with a tired tone in her voice. Sukuna laughed at her statement when she received a tired glare from Reimu. "I'm serious."

"Sure, sure. I'll just swim around and clean myself up in the meantime then." Sukuna said to her.

"Good. You better not be peeing in this bath or you're gonna get it, you little inch!" After having said that, Reimu closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths followed by slow exhales. After a few cycles of that, Reimu took one deep breath and bent her legs until her thighs and calves meet, allowing her to fully submerge herself under the bath water with only her kneecaps being above water. Seeing as Reimu has fully submerged herself, Sukuna slowly made her way into the water to not disturb Reimu and swam on the surface for a bit. After swimming about, Sukuna noticed Reimu's refraction from the surface. There, she could barely make out her naked body glistening under the light source of the bathroom. Sukuna blushed at the thought of seeing Reimu naked and without her actually knowing. Looking left and right to make sure no one is watching(even though she knew no one was there), she then took a deep breath and dived right in, floating just under the surface to have a closer look at Reimu's naked body.

Looking from under the water, Sukuna found that Reimu looked more beautiful than she was outside of it. She didn't know why, but the sight of Reimu's body lying under the water with her eyes closed made her feel warm inside, and she didn't know why. The way Reimu's hair flowed along the water currents, the way the light refracted from the surface onto her body, the way her body looked softer and plumper due to the refraction, the way her hands were positioned over her stomach, even the way her breasts sway in the currents, and the way the air bubbles slowly trickle out of her nose... she found them all attractive, maybe more than just attractive. She looked like she's peacefully sleeping under the waves, blissfully unaware of her surroundings, like a fallen angel trying to find tranquility... She really didn't know why, but she's starting to feel aroused just looking at her like that. So aroused though that her nipples started to become erect just by watching her.

Sukuna didn't realize how long she had been floating in place just staring at Reimu, lost in her captivating underwater beauty, that before she even realized it, her chest was giving off a massive heave and she accidentally coughed out some air, barely registering her current situation. When she did register the current situation she was in, she found that she was slowly sinking with almost no air in her lungs now, and so she quickly bolted for the surface, gasping for air when her head breached the surface.

"*cough* *cough* That was too close..." she said as she tried to regain her breath. She never noticed just how long she had been under and how low her air supply has become until it was almost too late. It was too close for comfort, and yet... she found it hard to believe that Reimu was still under the water holding her breath. Could she be sleeping? Could she have drowned? What if she had fallen asleep underwater and drowned? What will she do then? After quickly regaining her breath, she took a deep breath and dived again to see how Reimu was doing. This time though, she dived deep down the bathtub and swam towards Reimu's neck, pressing against one part to feel for any pulses. There were pulses, and regular pulses too. Sukuna sighed in relief upon that revelation, only to remember that she's underwater and the sigh only caused her to blow out most of her air. She quickly bolted for the surface again to refill her lungs once again. "She's still alive. Thank goodness..."

After a minute of refreshing her lungs, Sukuna took another deep breath and dived in a third time to see what she would believe to be a sight she never would've thought to be arousing. "Just majestic," she thought, as she watched Reimu's chest starting to heave. At first the heaves were slow and soft-looking, but as time went by, her chest started to heave more and more frequently, her diaphragm slowly contracting inward as Reimu's air were being used up, her stomach beginning to convulse along with her chest heaving, and her neck contracting with each attempt to hold the air in. It was just the best sight to Sukuna and she just can't help but become glued to the scene unfolding before her eyes. Sukuna intently watched as Reimu began to struggle to hold her breath better even when she's supposedly relaxing under the water. Her chest heaving frequently, her diaphragm contracting inward, her stomach convulsing rapidly, her neck contracting, and now her cheeks puffing up. This has just gotten better and better. Just then, Reimu arched her back a little. Despite that, she still retained the "peaceful" look she had when she just started this. Sukuna then noticed her chest giving off a massive heave, which knocked a bit of air out of her mouth. Then her back arched again, and then her cheeks puffed up to their fullest. Reimu's definitely reaching her limits now, Sukuna thought. Speaking of, Sukuna has yet to realize that she too was reaching her limit with how much her chest was heaving and her unconsciously blowing out air bubbles from her mouth as she intently watched Reimu struggle to hold her breath, not to mention one hand rubbing against her nether regions all this time.

Just then, she saw it; Reimu blowing out all of the pent up air in her cheeks and continued on holding her breath for a little while longer, her eyes closed shut as the heaving and convulsions intensified. Sukuna kept on unknowingly masturbate to Reimu holding her breath until she started to scream underwater in pleasure, releasing her juices into the bath water as she came, temporarily forgetting where she was as she slowly sank. Around a few seconds later, Reimu blew out the rest of the pent up air inside her chest and pushed herself off from the bottom of the bathtub, gasping for air and coughing out water when her head broke the surface. She held her chest as she tried to relieve the pain by inhaling and slowly exhaling like she usually does every time she completes her breath-hold sessions, feeling the pain slowly going away.

"Phew... That was longer than what I could usually go for... I think. That must've been, like, 4 minutes or something." Reimu said to herself as she relaxed herself after her breath-hold. For some reason, she felt more or less awake now. Brushing her hair up so that it doesn't cover her face and wiping her face from the water, she looked around for any signs of Sukuna. Seeing as the bowl is empty, she simply thought that she has finished bathing and forgot to take her bowl or something, which is something that has happened but not often. She then felt something rather soft land on her right thigh in the water, gently plopping itself onto her thigh. She yelped in disgust and brushed it away as a first reflex, thinking that something must've fallen into the bathtub or Yukari was fooling around by gapping in a fish or anything random just to scare her during her bath, which she mentally admitted has happened more often than not, but she noticed the shape of said thing. It sure doesn't look like any fish she knows of. Taking a closer look, she soon realized what that thing actually was.

"SUKUNAAA!"

\----------

Sukuna couldn't remember what she was doing. She had only started to wake up in a groggy state when she started to cough water out of her mouth. Only then did she realize how tight her chest felt and how hard it was trying to breath. She gasped for air for a while and sat upright to register her situation. There, she saw Reimu, wrapped in a towel, sitting near a table looking at her worriedly.

"Sukuna, are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Tell me!" Reimu asked, bombarding the confused Sukuna with questions one after another. Sukuna could still vaguely recall what she was doing, but when she saw Reimu, she immediately remembered; how aroused and horny she felt as she watched Reimu holding her breath, especially with the way her chest heaved and her stomach convulsed, not to mention seeing her determined to hold it out even after all of her air had been expelled. Suddenly remembering all that, and how she got off to that, Sukuna's face flushed beet red and her nose bled a little.

"Sukuna, your nose is bleeding! Was the water too hot? Did you have a heat stroke?" Reimu then placed her palm over to the inchling's forehead, or at least, part of the back of her hand touching the forehead. "Wow, you're heating up! I'll get you some ice packs, Sukuna. You might need to rest for now." Reimu then got up and began walking towards the kitchen, trying to get the ice pack. Meanwhile, Sukuna's face flushed again and steam came out from her head as she had lewd thoughts about Reimu floating around in her head. She tried to shake them off, but more and more lewd thoughts came into being. Seeing as it's futile to not think lewdly of Reimu, Sukuna lied back down and released a long sigh.

"Maybe I really do need a rest. Hehe..."

**Author's Note:**

> The stories here will be updated when I have time. I don't really have a lot of time to write anyway, this one took me almost a week to write.


End file.
